Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure that can be steered by a fisherman after the lure has been cast into a body of water.
Background of the Invention
Fishing lures have appeared on the market that may be steered in either a left or a right direction as a fisherman, or “angler”, pulls on the line to which the fishing lure is attached. These lures have been developed in response to an angler's desire to direct the lure to locations where fish tend to congregate, such as around trees, tree stumps, docks, rocks, or anything where they can hide to ambush prey and stay away from currents. A drawback to many of these lures, however, is that their direction must be set prior to casting and the direction cannot be reversed (i.e., left-to-right or right-to-left) while the lure is in the water. As shown FIGS. 1A and 1B, with the direction of retrieval being from the top of the page toward the bottom of the page, a prior art lure can be retrieved in a straight line in the direction of retrieval (shown by the arrow in FIG. 1A) or a straight line at an angle to the direction of retrieval (shown by the arrow in FIG. 1B) if the lure is pre-adjusted prior to casting so that the lure will travel at an angle. In other lures, while the direction of the lure may be changed while the lure is in the water, the direction cannot be totally controlled by the angler.
The need exists today for a device that gives the angler the ability to select the direction in which the lure moves while the lure is in the water and is being dragged through the water by the angler.